


Riley : A We Are The Tigers Choose Your Own Adventure

by AbyssiniaPleasant



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssiniaPleasant/pseuds/AbyssiniaPleasant
Summary: You are Riley Williams, the captain of the Tigers. Tonight is the annual Giles Corey High sleepover but what will happen? Only you can decide. This is a choose your own adventure story from the perspective where you get to choose who you kiss and who you kill. Inspired by Farrah-stan's idea on Tumblr.
Relationships: Cairo & Riley (We Are The Tigers), Cairo/Riley (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfic I'm posting here so yeah. It probably won't be too good. The way this is going to work is at the end of every chapter they will be a choice. Each one will lead to a different chapter that you should go to. For example it might say: if you want to kiss Cairo, go to chapter 4. So then you would skip to chapter 4. Don't read it in order because it won't make sense. Some of the chapters might be very similar but they'll all be slightly different. The background ships depend on who you choose to kiss and who you choose to kill. For example if you kill Chess then the ship will probably be Kate/Eva. Some of the choices will lead to multiple chapters. For example : if you want to kiss Cairo go to chapter 4 or chapter 5. This is because it's someone else making a decision so in one of the chapters Cairo might kiss you and in the other chapter she might be in love with someone else. If you don't like what they do you can always go to the previous chapter but that sort of defeats the object of the whole thing.

This is going to be great. The annual Giles Corey High cheerleader sleepover is tonight and everything is going to go perfect. Your parents are out of town and the basement is all set with cushy sleeping bags, warm blankets and soft cushions. But most importantly, there's a space large enough for everyone to learn the new choreography. The Tigers are going to get to Regionals and you are going to win. And then maybe you won't be the worst team any more. This is going to be great. Isn't it? You stand in front of the tasteful mirror in your official white and orange tigers shirt and take in your reflection. Something is missing. Ah, that's it ; you tie up your long, red hair in your lucky orange ribbon. Perfect. 

You hear a knock on the expensive oak door. Someone's arrived.

What will you do next?  
If you want to open the door, go to chapter 2  
If you want to ignore the door, go to chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm sorry the chapter is so short but there'll be a lot of chapters so hopefully that makes up for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eeeeeeee. You're so excited. This is going to be the best sleepover ever. Well, you hope it is anyway. You run upstairs, almost vibrating with excitement, and open the door. Standing there, scrolling on her crazily expensive phone is Cairo, her designer handbag handing off of her arm and a bored look plastered on her face. Your fake smile slides away, replaced by an even bigger real one. You don't need to fake anything with Cairo.  
"Cai!," you scream, " You're here!"  
" Jeez Riley," she replies sarcastically, looking up from her phone, "I've been here before."  
" I know you have," you respond, constantly moving due to the adrenaline coursing through your veins, " But you've never been here for a cheer sleepover! Aaaaaaaaa! I'm so excited!"  
"Oh my God, calm down," the taller girl said, grabbing your arm gently to get you to stand still, " It's going to go badly if you don't calm down." You turn round to face Cairo, her hand still on your arm, and find yourself inches away from her. You look up into her big brown eyes and realise that you're close enough to see every gold fleck, every dark stripe on her irises. 

What will you do next?  
If you want to kiss Cairo, either go to chapter 4,chapter 5, or chapter 6.  
If you don't want to kiss Cairo, go to chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Follow me on Tumblr at @abyssiniapleasant I don't post much but hey


	3. Chapter 3

The knocking on the front door increases, every now and then punctuated by the shrill ringing of the doorbell. You're not sure why you don't want to open the door. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that the idea of facing your teammates makes you want to puke. Maybe the sleepover wasn't the best idea. What if something happens and someone gets hurt? What if you hurt someone? You know you can't let that happen. Taking a deep breath, you grab your phone from where you'd left it on the table and send a quick text to all the other cheerleaders.

Riley : Sorry guys, I know everyone was looking forward to the sleepover but something came up with my family. I'm so sorry but I don't think you guys can come round. I'm so sorry. I'll see you on Monday.

Pretty soon, replies started to pour in from everyone.

Reese : Take all the time you need. I hope whatever happened is sorted quickly and everything works out ok.

Chess : Ok I'll see you Monday

Farrah : ngl I'm glad you canceled I'm soooooo drink rn ftyncdrghk

Farrah : * dtunk

Farrah : * drunk

Kate : Ok, I hope things work out with your family. Wanna hang out Chess?

Chess : Sure I'll be over in 5 

Annleigh : Farrah, it's noon. How are you drunk? Riley I hope the Lord's plan treats you kindly. I'll see you Monday.

Cairo : r u sure ur ok

Riley : I'm fine. 

Cairo : if u say so

You lay on the floor. This was the right decision to make. You couldn't trust yourself to be around those girls, not with these homicidal thoughts running through your head. Maybe you should see a therapist? Actually, that sounds like a good idea. You stand up and move to your bedroom, flop onto your soft bed and slowly fall to sleep even though it's only lunchtime. Everything is going to be ok, no one will die and everyone will live happily ever after.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the first ending. If you want a longer story I recommend going back to the start. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

You lean up, standing on your tiptoes to place your lips on Cairo's. She smiles and places her hand on your back, pulling you closer to her as she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss. Your tongues touch and your teeth clash but the imperfection is what makes it perfect. After what seems a lifetime, you break apart, both flushed. You smile and for a second everything is ok.   
" What was that for?" your girlfriend teased with a smile.  
" I missed you," you reply, surprised at how much you mean it. You rely on Cairo to pick you up on your bad days and calm you down on your good days so you don't explode from excitement. She takes your hand, pulling you into an almost crushing hug.  
"Hey," she whispers, "The party's going to be perfect."  
Cairo knew you too well. She can see right through your bubbly excited exterior and right into your twisted, dark, nervous soul. The fact that she stayed with you always surprised you. 

You had been best friends for as long as you can remember, despite all of your differences. The outgoing, bitchy, secretly caring prom princess and the introverted, kind, secretly upset cheer captain. It didn't sound like it would work but it did. You started dating a couple of years ago, after Cairo leaned over and kissed you in the middle of studying for a test, completely unprompted. You couldn't imagine a world without her.

Back in the present, Cairo released you from the hug, looking you straight in the eye.   
"Everything's going to be fine."  
You breathed in, out, in, out and took her hand.  
"I know," you reply.

Proceed to chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come and chat to me on Tumblr. my name is @abyssiniapleasant. I don't know when I'll update this but I have written the next few chapters so it won't be long.


End file.
